


The Beast in the Basement

by NeutronStarChild



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Curse Breaking, F/M, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Older Brothers, Romance, Soul Bond, Swearing, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild
Summary: He didn’t know why he kept the beast alive - now only a shell of the brother he spent all those years detesting. Now he simply wished he had had more time. But every time he drew his sword to end the beast’s suffering, some small voice in his head stayed his hand.“Have hope, she will come.”(idea inspiration came fromRoom 241byYukinoOkami)Winner forBest Angstin 2020 Q3 by theFeudal Connection![Disclaimer]: The Inuyasha characters do not belong to me.This story is in myDivergent Adventures of InuyashaCollectionArtwork commission byPink Hudy
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 232
Collections: Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha, Quarter 3 2020 Inuyasha Fandom Award Winners





	1. A Singular Moment

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/627121237053882368/quarter-3-2020-winners)
> 
> Winner **Best Angst** in 2020 Q3 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com)

If he wasn’t paying attention, he would have missed it. A woman with waves of black hair billowing down her back and chocolate brown eyes stared directly through the blacked-out window, entranced by what she could not see. On the other side, the beast stared back, stilled from his frenzied pacing, his clawed hand touching the window. In that moment, his blue irises flashed gold, and his violent growls gave way to a single whimper. And then it was over, the woman shook her head, seemingly believing she imagined it, and continued on her way.

Sesshomaru bolted up from his chair and sprinted to his door. For in that moment, the only thing he could think was that he would not lose sight of this woman. Not when he’d watched what she’d done. Once out the door and onto the sidewalk, he searched, seeing her walk toward the market. Slyly he doubled back around the block. The interception needed to look natural, for the last thing he wanted to do was scare her. She was still 10 meters away from him, walking unconcernedly. He mimicked her casual pace, but the moment they passed, he let his shoulder graze hers.

“Pardon me,” he murmured, making eye contact with her, then nodded and was on his way.

Now he knew her scent, but more importantly, soon he would know her name. Sesshomaru looked down at the phone in his hand - her phone. He allowed himself the slightest curl of his lips. Humans really were hopeless against his speed and precision. He hoped he would have at least a bit of time before she discovered it was missing.

In his office, Sesshomaru had time to think. He was sure he had seen what he thought he had seen. His security camera was always pointed at the street above the beast’s window, and when someone approached, he always watched. Most of the time, the beast merely growled and lunged toward the window when they walked by, completely oblivious to the danger trapped behind the one-way glass. Not even demons paused at the window, so strong was the barrier placed upon it. And yet, the woman clearly paused her walk, and looked directly at it. At  _ him _ . And the beast had stilled - looking up, enthralled at the woman who could not see him.

All those years ago, when his brother had lost himself, Sesshomaru had nearly put the beast out of its misery. Yet, every time he tried, a voice sang to him: “have hope, she’s coming.” and he stayed his hand. Instead he caged the beast and hid him away, a secret only he and his mate now knew. The beast paced and growled, bent on killing its captor, mindless save for bloodlust and the misery of being trapped. It would have been a mercy, and yet, Sesshomaru heeded the voice. Perhaps because he too wanted to hope that his brother would one day come back to him.

Sesshomaru made swift work of the woman’s phone (she really should have cleaned the screen once in a while - it took him exactly 3 guesses to find the right passcode…).  _ Kagome Higurashi, fortuitously unique _ , he mused. Her name was all he needed, for he knew his mate was up to the task for what must happen next.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru called, still delighting in the way her name sounded upon his lips.

His beautiful mate was to his door in mere seconds, and upon seeing his face, came directly to him, searching. He knew his eyes had given him away, for she always knew.

“Something has happened,” Rin said, warmth and light in her lovely brown eyes, “Tell me what it is and what you need from me.”

Sesshomaru looked down at the ‘borrowed’ phone.

“I believe the one who will bring my brother back has come,” Sesshomaru said calmly, allowing his excitement to dance within his eyes, “And this is her phone.”


	2. A Phone and a Job Offer

It wasn’t until Kagome got home that she noticed it was missing. She figured she must’ve left it at home when she went to the market. She turned her apartment upside down, but the damn phone was still nowhere to be found. Where could it be? She wondered if she’d dropped it. It wouldn’t be the first time she carelessly stuck the thing in her pocket, only to have it free itself from her possession.

Kagome sighed and walked over to her laptop - pulling up the ‘Find My Phone’ feature. Her phone icon appeared on the map.

_ Of course. _ Kagome groaned, seeing that the little beacon was on a corner near the market. But it seemed the phone was inside a house,  _ Maybe they saw it on the ground? _

Kagome jotted down the address, grabbed her purse, and headed back out the door. At least it was beautiful outside, so she didn’t mind the second walk. She was less happy she’d have to knock on some stranger’s door to get her phone back. That part of town always intimidated her - the houses there could only really be called “estates”. It was likely that she would not even meet the person who actually lived in the house when she asked for her phone, giving her some small bit of relief. She could talk to a friendly housekeeper or dog walker, rather than whoever had managed to accumulate enough wealth to afford that house.

When she arrived at the address, a strange sensation hit her. She  _ remembered _ this house. She remembered seeing a blacked out window and just… staring at it. Like there was something on the other side of it calling out to her. But that was ridiculous. Who gets  _ drawn _ to a window? Yet, being close to the house again, she felt that same tingling sensation, like she was meant to find her way there. Just as before, Kagome shook her head. She was being silly. It was a house. A big ornate house full of things she couldn’t afford. But it was also the house that held her phone, and she really needed that back. Kagome squared her shoulders, then marched up to the door, and knocked.

“Hi, can I help you?” the woman on the other side of the door was dressed simply, but elegantly. She had enormous intelligent eyes, which shone with their own light. Her hair was half tied back, and curls fanned out from the bottom.

“Oh, uh, hi,” Kagome was not off to a great start, “I think you might… have my phone? … … Uh I lost it and I used ‘Find My Phone’ and it sort of… led me here.”

“Ah yes! I was in the process of figuring out how to get it back to its owner, “ the woman chirped, “I guess all I’d ask is that you unlock the phone while here, just so I am certain I’m not handing it off to a very specific and very clever thief.”

Kagome laughed and watched the woman bound away down the hallway, her hair swinging behind her. She returned moments later, phone in hand. Kagome examined it - it had a new set of cracks along the edge, probably from the impact with the ground. Kagome groaned,  _ like I have the money to replace it. _ Hopefully it still worked. When Kagome unlocked it and saw the welcome screen, she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you for keeping it safe,” Kagome bowed to the elegant woman, trying to hide her disappointment at the cracks.

“It’s the least I can do,” the woman replied, “I know I would go absolutely bonkers if I were to lose mine! Hopefully it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.”

At that moment, a very tall man with silver hair came up behind the elegant woman. Kagome’s eyes widened in recognition -  _ that guy was the one who bumped into me! _ Ugh, that must’ve been when she’d dropped her phone. Great.

“Is everything okay?” the elegant woman eyed Kagome with concern.

“No-nothing… it’s fine.” Kagome blurted out.

“Sessh, what did you do…” the woman eyed the man, who had put his hand on her shoulder.

“May I see your phone,” the tall silver-haired man reached his clawed hand out to take Kagome’s phone. She obliged.

“I believe that I may be responsible for the blemishes to its exterior,” the man (Sessh?) declared, then took a slight sniff of Kagome, “For this is the young woman I collided with this morning.”

“It’s no big deal…” Kagome reassured, “I can … uh … repair it.”

“Pish posh,” the elegant woman replied, “We’re happy to cover the cost to replace it.”

Kagome backed away. She didn’t want to accept charity.

“No it’s alright… once I find a job I can---” Kagome started, but found she was cut off.

“Now  _ that _ I can help you with!” the woman’s eyes were alight with excitement, “Sessh? Can you please go back to your office? I’d like to have a little girl talk with this fine young lady…”

Sessh raised an eyebrow at his wife, then bowed his head and glided back into the house. Kagome was still trying to figure out what had happened. She came to get her phone and was now being pulled into a mansion with the mention of a job?

“Okay, time for formalities to be out the door. My name is Rin Taisho. That grumpy man you had the pleasure of meeting is my husband, Sesshomaru Taisho,” Rin had pulled Kagome into the sitting room, “I want to offer you a job as my husband’s personal assistant.”

“Wait - what?!” Kagome backed away, “Why?”

“Because you didn’t so much as blink when my husband looked at you,” Rin shrugged, “Do you know how rare it is for someone not to shrink away from him?”

“Why would I be afraid?” Kagome challenged Rin.

“Because he’s a full blooded demon,” Rin replied.

“...And?...” Kagome couldn’t understand what the problem was. Her adopted brother Shippo was a full blooded demon. Sure, demons were more powerful and stronger than humans, but humans with guns were as lethal (if not more lethal) than demons were. She never understood people who could be scared of a person simply because they were different.

“It’s a bit rare is all,” Rin mused, “And he can be a handful. His personal assistant has to deal with  _ him _ after all, and can’t shrink away from him because they’re afraid.”

“Uhm, not that I’m accepting, but… what would this job entail?” Kagome tried not to sound interested, but she wasn’t going to lie, she could really use the money.

“Oh, mostly you’ll just handle Sessh and my personal stuff. Making sure that we have what we need, maintain our schedules, look after the house, that sort of thing. Oh! And play with Buyo when I need to be away for a while. Sessh hates cats and I love them, so Buyo gets lonely when I’m gone.”

“So I’d be your… household manager?” Kagome made sure she was clear.

“Yes! Ah yes, that would be a much more accurate description of what we need,” Rin grinned, then pulled out a business card and a pen, writing a  _ generous _ amount on it.

“I… I can’t accept that much!” Kagome blushed.

“Trust me, for dealing with my husband, this is a pittance,” Rin laughed, “You can start whenever you’d like - Miss…?”

“Oh, um. Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi.” Kagome replied.

“Well, take a day or two to consider. And feel free to negotiate. Our info is on the front of the card,” Rin pointed at the paper in Kagome’s hand.

With that, Kagome left the house on the corner. As she started to walk home, she paused at the black window. Before she knew what she was doing she kneeled down, and placed her hand onto it, nearly believing she could feel someone’s hand on the other side.  _ Maybe I was supposed to drop my phone here _ \- the thought invaded her before she could shut it out. She got up and continued her stroll, an extra bounce in her step.

Rin and Sesshomaru sat in his office, and watched as Kagome Higurashi touched her hand to the blacked-out window. They smiled as the beast placed his hand exactly on the spot where her hand was from the other side.


	3. Buyo and the Basement

When Kagome called to accept the offer, Rin sounded overjoyed, but also unsurprised. Kagome didn’t blame her - she’d offered quite the starting salary.  _ I guess that is something you can do when you have the money _ , Kagome sighed. Kagome arrived at the Taishos the following Monday, where she saw a brand new phone waiting for her.

“Consider it a signing bonus…” Rin chortled, “Especially given it was Sessh’s fault.”

It had not taken Kagome long to adjust to the change in routine, and within a month was absolutely in love with her new job, as well as her employers. Sesshomaru was the CEO of a large tech company, but he only went to work on Wednesdays, preferring to work from his home office. Kagome learned that part of her job was to keep people from attempting to put in-person meetings on his schedule if it was not on a Wednesday. She handled the grocery shopping, kept Rin apprised of what charities the couple was donating to, scanned the internet for any up-and-coming designers that might have something Rin or Sesshomaru would like. Playing with their adorable lump of a cat Buyo was arguably one of her favorite tasks. Buyo had only 2 settings: lazy grumpy lump and crazy-cat. Kagome learned that a feather dipped in catnip could very quickly activate crazy-cat.

The only odd restriction Kagome had was that neither she nor Buyo were to go into the basement. Ever. Kagome wasn’t sure why the Taishos were so adamant, but she wasn’t going to ask questions. Demons were known to be secretive, and Sesshomaru Taisho was formidable, even amongst his peers.

So it came as quite a shock when Kagome activated “crazy-cat” and watched as Buyo took off through the open basement door and down the stairs. She couldn’t remember opening the basement door, but maybe she had forgotten to check? Kagome panicked, what was she going to do? Rin was out of town, and Sesshomaru was in a whole-day tele-meeting. Whatever was down there was dangerous to Buyo - and the cat had about as much common sense as a skateboard wheel.

_ I need to go down and rescue the cat. _

Kagome squared her shoulders. She knew she wasn’t supposed to go into the basement. She really did. But even from the beginning she’d felt a pull toward the place - it felt similar to the blacked-out window she now made a habit of touching every evening when she headed home. Like something in the basement was calling to her. She had resisted it for the past six weeks, but now, she could resist no longer. Her need to make sure the cat was okay overpowered her sense of self preservation. She  _ needed _ to go into the basement, in part for Buyo, but moreso, to understand what drew her there in the first place.

_ Thank you, you dumb lump of a cat - forgive me Taishos. _ And so Kagome descended the stairs into the basement.

“Buyo,” Kagome crept down the stairs, whispering as she went.

The stairway was much longer than she expected, descending considerably more than a story. Kagome halted halfway down the stairs; a sense of foreboding hit her like a gust of cold wind.

“Buyo, kitty kitty kitty,” Kagome whimpered the words, but kept going. If the basement was truly dangerous, then she needed to get the cat out of there as quickly as she could.

Once she finally made it to the foot of the stairs, she looked around. The room was cavernous, and empty. There were lights, but they were dim. Kagome blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

“Buyo, come to Kagome, I have treats!” Kagome lied,  _ worth a shot. _   
But the cat was nowhere to be found.

Kagome took two additional steps into the space. There was light coming from the far end of the cavernous room. Kagome’s feet moved before she could think, bringing her closer and closer to that light. She felt pulled to it, as if whatever the light illuminated would answer questions embedded so deep in her soul she didn’t know they existed. And so Kagome moved forward - closer, closer, closer to the source of the light.

She passed through the archway at the far end of the room, and her breath stopped. Behind thick glass was a… man. He had red eyes with bright blue pupils. He had a purple stripe across his cheeks. His fangs were long and sharp. Perched atop his long silver mane were two triangular ears. The fabric on his torso was shredded and flecked with dark red spots, though he was muscled and toned below its tatters. He was breathing heavily, and completely frozen. Suddenly the man raised his clawed hand and put it onto the thick glass. Kagome mirrored him, placing her hand against his (had the glass not been in the way).

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/pink-hudy/art/Commission-inuyasha-and-Kagome-847003350?ga_submit_new=10%3A1593444620)

The Beast in the Basement commission by [Pink-Hudy](https://www.deviantart.com/pink-hudy)

* * *

“Who… are you?” Kagome whispered to him.  
A low rumble came from the man, but he did not speak. They simply stared at each other, entranced.

“I see you’ve met my brother,” a voice startled her, and Kagome jumped back from the glass.

Suddenly, the man’s rumble became a ferocious growl, and he lunged and snapped at the glass. Kagome felt panic rise inside of her. She  _ knew _ the voice behind her belonged to Sesshomaru. She  _ knew _ she was not supposed to be in the basement, and now she understood why. The man behind the glass was throwing his body against it, roaring with each failed attempt at breaking through.

“Go back to the glass, see if you can calm him down. I will meet you in the sitting room.” Sesshomaru disappeared as his last word reached Kagome.

_ Calm him down? How?!? _ but as Kagome looked at the man, she knew she had to try. He was hurting himself, and every time she heard him thump against the glass, something in her heart tore open a little further. So Kagome ran back to the front of the glass.

“I… I won’t hurt you,” Kagome cried, “I want to help you.”

The man let out one more guttural cry, but instead of attacking the glass again, he dropped onto his haunches, looking defeated. Kagome swallowed down the lump in her throat as she watched him. He looked angry, but moreso, he looked  _ scared _ . Kagome put her hand back onto the glass.

“I promise you, I will help you.” Kagome looked into those red eyes of his, and she knew she meant it.

_ So this is why I was supposed to come to this house. I was supposed to find you. _ Kagome laid her forehead against the glass, feeling something unravel inside of her. She understood now. And she would keep her promise. When she opened her eyes, she found herself face-to-face again with the man, his hand and forehead leaned against the glass, reaching out for hers. She smiled at him, unafraid.

“I must leave now, but I promise I will be back,” Kagome vowed, “And I will find a way to save you.”


	4. The Brother and the Prisoner

Sesshomaru always considered himself patient. He approached things carefully - methodically. He knew the danger the beast posed, and so he and Rin strictly forbade Kagome from approaching the basement. He watched every evening as the woman leaned down and touched the window, lingering ever longer there. He watched as she stared at the basement door, enchanted by something out of her reach. And he watched as she continued to resist its pull. But he had waited 123 years to get his brother back -  _ he was so close _ \- so the past six weeks had been tortuous. Maybe that was why he left the basement door open, and left a small catnip prize at the bottom of the stairs. Rin would certainly punish him if the beast were to get Buyo, but ultimately he also knew she would forgive him. There were plenty more cats in the world she could have, even if he did not understand her strange attachment to them.

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to disappear down the stairs, quietly listening as she called for the cat on her descent. When he saw the cat crawling back up the stairs and out of the basement, catnip mouse in his mouth, Sesshomaru allowed himself a smile.

_ Perhaps this cat has its uses _ , he mused, then followed the creeping woman downward. He remained just outside of her senses, but close enough that he could intervene, should his instinct about her and his brother be wrong.

But he wasn’t.  _ No one _ in 123 years of his brother’s captivity had  _ ever _ elicited the responses from him that she had. He normally lunged and hunted those in his presence. Or he would hide himself away, growling territorially. But the voice did not let him give up. The voice reminded him to keep watch for the one who would rescue him. The voice made him wait for this day: and when Kagome Higurashi looked into his brother’s eyes, he glimpsed a flash of his brother’s soul, still buried in the beast.

“I see you’ve now met my brother,” Sesshomaru broke up their moment, and watched the beast lash out at him.

Kagome seemed to be more afraid of  _ him _ than the spitting lunging creature before her. In fact, when she turned her face back to his brother, her look was laced with concern.  _ Let us see how far this truly goes _ , Sesshomaru mused.

“Go back to the glass, see if you can calm him down. I will meet you in the sitting room.” Sesshomaru instructed the girl and made his retreat.

He knew that removing his presence would help calm the beast, but he also wanted to see what Kagome would do. Pulling up his phone, Sesshomaru watched as she whispered to the beast, and saw him still nearly immediately. At her promise, Sesshomaru smiled, real and true, without hesitation.  _ She truly is the one. _ And so, as he took a seat and put down tea for them to share, he determined that he would tell Kagome everything.

Kagome stormed into the room, fury obvious on her face. Sesshomaru had expected it, though the salt of her tears had come as a bit of a surprise.

“How could you…” Kagome folded her arms, fire lighting her brown eyes.

“Sit down Kagome, and I will tell you everything,” Sesshomaru spoke quietly, it was not a request.

Kagome’s face turned red, but she complied. Sesshomaru sighed.

“Once I have finished my tale, you are free to ask me questions, but I must insist that you keep what you saw today a secret.” Sesshomaru spoke again, also not a request.

Kagome’s eyes narrowed, “You have imprisoned your brother in your basement. I will listen to your story, and I will keep your secret, but I will also let you know my mind.”

“That is fair.” Sesshomaru replied, then picked up his tea and sipped.

Kagome sat down across from him, picked up her own tea, then waited.

“The man you see in the basement is named Inuyasha. He is my half-brother, and a half-demon.” Sesshomaru started his tale, “For many years I resented him. Hated him for his half-blood status. But… blood is a far stronger bond than resentment. And so, slowly, I grew to call him brother. 123 years ago, he and I were fighting a demon tribe with a grudge against our father. We held our own, but we were beginning to lose ground. My brother took a blow that nearly took his life, and I feared we would perish when… something happened. His scent changed, and his demon blood came forward. He overpowered our foes and slaughtered them. At first I was grateful, about to demand the reason why he did not draw on this power before when I realized that I could no longer feel his soul. For the change that overcame him is said to be irreversible. And so, once his enemies were dispatched, he turned his violence toward me.  
There is a reason so few half-demons survive into adulthood. For their demon blood is able to take over in moments where they are close to death, but it quickly overpowers their human souls. They become monsters, unable to see beyond instinct and a desire to kill. So I prepared myself to destroy him - an act of mercy I believed - when a small voice sang to me, ‘have hope, she will come.’ I chose to listen to the voice, and fought the hardest battle of my life. For I was injured, and fighting to capture a foe who was fighting to kill. I was victorious, and bound my brother, who was now no more than a beast.  
I have been my brother’s keeper for 123 years. Holding him captive and hoping one day he will come back to me. He cannot be freed, for he will hunt and kill indiscriminately until he is killed. I will not say that there have not been days I was tempted to put an end to this, but on those days the voice reminded me to wait. And so I have.”

“You’ve kept him captive for… 123 years?” Kagome cried.

“I believe in keeping him captive, I was … waiting for you,” Sesshomaru spoke matter-of-factly, ignoring Kagome spitting out her tea, “The Inuyasha you witnessed today is one I have not seen for 123 years. At the beginning, we brought healers and priests and mikos to him, attempting to find someone able to break the hold of his demon blood. All failed. Any who attempted to get near him were attacked, some even killed when I did not intervene in time. All he lived to do was hunt and kill.  
Then, six weeks ago, something happened. He had stopped his pacing. He simply stared, entranced with something outside his window. He was looking at… you. He was still, and for a single moment, I thought I saw his soul. I believe you felt his presence that day as well, for it is exactly the window that you touch each day after your shift with us.”

“Wait… my phone. You bumping into me…” Sesshomaru could see that Kagome had put the pieces together.

“A ruse. Though I am most pleased with your work for us,” Sesshomaru let a little sparkle enter his eyes, “Please forgive a man for doing what was necessary to try to bring his brother back.”

Kagome stared into her tea, “I promised him I would save him.”

“That is a substantial promise,” Sesshomaru already knew she made that promise, but he wanted to emphasize the gravity of it all the same, “But I will do all I can to help you keep it.”

“Do you… think he is suffering?” Kagome’s voice was small.

“Blood rages often leave the sufferer without a memory of their deeds,” Sesshomaru sighed, “I hope that he is not, but… I cannot rule it out.”

“Is… Buyo okay?” Kagome stuttered.

“He walked up the stairs nearly as quickly as you were down them,” Sesshomaru replied, letting his lip curl ever-so-slightly, “I fear I may have ‘accidentally’ thrown a catnip toy down the stairs.”

Sesshomaru had not prepared for the look of anger on Kagome’s face. He was still not completely used to the lack of fear she displayed when interacting with him.

“I do not like the feeling of being a piece in someone else’s game,” Kagome growled, “Especially when other’s lives are at stake. So please, from now on, I would like to know everything. I gave my vow to save Inuyasha, and I am going to do everything in my power to do it. But I do not want to find myself manipulated again.”

“And so you will not be,” Sesshomaru replied, “You needed to find Inuyasha on your own. You needed to decide for yourself if you wanted to help my brother. I could aid you in your discovery, but I could not compel you. Now that you have found him, we enter the next phase as partners. But if you agree, I will not allow you to back out until we are certain all paths have been exhausted.”

“I agree.” Kagome stared into Sesshomaru’s eyes, nearly making  _ him _ look away.

“Good. I will see you tomorrow. Your pay will be doubled, as I expect you to keep up with your normal duties, but now I also expect you to spend time with my brother,” Sesshomaru stood up, signaling that their conversation was over, “I will alert Rin to the new arrangements. She will be home tomorrow, and I expect she will also have much she will want to say to you.”

Kagome nodded, and stood up. As she walked out of the house, she looked back at Sesshomaru, then at the basement door. Once outside, Sesshomaru watched as Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha’s window, whispering his name. His brother was there, his hand reaching out to touch Kagome’s through the glass.


	5. Kagome and the Beast

The following day, Kagome ran to the Taishos, the earliest rays of sunlight only just coming over the horizon. She was not sure how one could simultaneously feel restless and completely settled, but that was exactly how she felt. A feeling of warmth permeated her body, for she now knew her purpose: to save Inuyasha. She didn’t have any idea how she would do it, but somehow, she knew that she would.

Rin and Sesshomaru opened the door before she’d even made it up the steps.

“Firstly, I want to apologize for the abysmal behavior of my mate,” Rin started, giving Sesshomaru a look so scathing that both he and Kagome winced, “I mean, putting Buyo in danger because you could not be patient for pity’s sake! I can assure you Kagome, my  _ mate _ will be  _ punished. _ ”

“It’s okay. You’ve waited long enough,” Kagome said the words, words she hoped Inuyasha could hear her say too.  _ Inuyasha. _ Her heart ached to save him, “Just tell me what you need me to do.”

“You will now be the one serving Inuyasha his meals. There is a small opening near the glass you encountered yesterday, it will allow him to hear you and to smell you. At this juncture, I highly recommend that you no longer have any physical contact with me. To his mind, I am his captor and his enemy, and I believe it best if he does not associate  _ you _ with my scent,” Sesshomaru started, “I have no other orders, as we do not know what might or might not work.”

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru approached, handing her an iPad, but being careful not to make skin-to-skin contact.

“This iPad is not to leave our premises. It includes access to all cameras currently watching Inuyasha. When you are with my brother, have no doubt that I will be keeping watch. There is nothing  _ you _ could say or do that will cause my intervention, but I am the only one powerful enough to intervene should something go awry,” Sesshomaru instructed, then let out a sigh, “It also includes a repository of past … behaviors … of my brother, so you are completely aware of what he was like prior to your arrival. I believe it is important for you to understand this, so you can completely internalize how extraordinary his change in demeanor was for us.”

“Let me make sure I am clear,” Kagome summarized - she wanted to be absolutely sure she understood, “I’m to give him his food, and then just do… anything I want? No protests? Not even if I call you Nurse Ratched?”

Sesshomaru’s lip quirked and Rin let out a jaunty laugh.

“I hope it also goes without saying that you are not to attempt to enter the enclosure or set my brother free, in the state he is in,” Sesshomaru’s words became serious, “Watch some of the repository, and you will understand. I can assure you, that I want nothing more than to see my brother free and in his right mind again. So, if you succeed in freeing his soul, I will promptly follow to free his person.”

“I believe you.” Kagome stated, and she did.

“Oh! We’re tripling your pay. This… it’s a lot to ask of a person,” Rin interjected, “I know you were on a Monday-Friday with us before, and we are happy to keep that schedule…”

“I will be here on weekends - for Inuyasha.” Kagome did not so much as pause before she said it.

Rin and Sesshomaru nodded, and the three simply looked at one another, assured and solemn. There was something in the way that they both gazed at her, as if for the first time in a long time, they allowed themselves to feel some long-guarded hope. She and the Taishos were brethren going into battle together to save Inuyasha’s soul. Kagome then turned her attention to the iPad in her hands.

“Do you mind if I sit and study this for awhile? Though I am happy to bring Inuyasha his dinner,” Kagome asked, feeling a bit sick that she was talking about feeding the poor man as if he were a dog.

“That is acceptable. You will find tea and small bites in the sitting room. We are available should you have any questions,” Sesshomaru nodded, and he and Rin disappeared into the house.

Kagome wandered into their sitting room, set herself down on their overstuffed leather sofa, and clicked on the app called “BrotherCam” ( _ clever _ ). A set of 9 screens appeared before her, with views of every part of Inuyasha’s “enclosure” and one on the street outside. Inuyasha could be found close to what was likely his bedroom. There was a futon on the floor, one corner completely shredded. The demon was currently curled up in the fetal position atop it. He looked so much like a frightened animal that Kagome’s heart tightened for him. She closed down the BrotherCam, and turned her attention to the file folder simply named “Inuyasha.”

Once she had opened it, she found a large library of videos, with neatly written titles. She clicked one titled “S.T. approaches I.T.”, seeing the image of Sesshomaru in the enclosure. Inuyasha’s ears were pinned back and he was lunging at his brother. Sesshomaru avoided the attacks with grace, but the look in Inuyasha’s eyes was predatory, laced with hatred. Inuyasha circled Sesshomaru, feigned an attack, then caught Sesshomaru’s arm in a lightning-fast slash. As Sesshomaru backed away, Inuyasha bared his teeth then licked the blood from his claws. If anything, his eyes became even more animalistic, full of glee at knowing he had injured his prey. Kagome had to turn the video off. 

She scrolled down a bit more. “I.T. @ passerby.” caught Kagome’s eye, which she clicked. She saw the outside camera catch a young woman and child, but the view from Inuyasha’s enclosure chilled her. Inuyasha stalked the small family, and lunged at the window when the child stopped, swiping his claws against the glass.

_ This is horrible, _ Kagome thought, but she kept clicking, witnessing more and more violence. She understood why Sesshomaru wanted her to see them. He wanted to make sure she understood  _ why _ his brother needed to stay imprisoned. It was video evidence imploring her to save Inuyasha from the monster he’d become. Every new show of Inuyasha’s violence only bonded her to him further. Knowing that he was not only a prisoner of his brother, but also of this horrible monster who’d taken over his soul, strengthened her resolve.

Kagome saw one final set of videos: “I.T. encounters K. Higurashi.” Kagome flinched, but opened them all the same. She saw herself walking past the window, expecting to be hunted, but no. Inuyasha was completely still, hand pawing the window, following her with rapt attention. The second video was taken when she’d retrieved her phone. It showed her pausing at the window and placing her hand on it. In Inuyasha’s enclosure, he was pressed against his side of the window, placing his hand exactly where her’s was. Kagome could feel a tear fall from her eye. It was the same expression, the same need to be close to her, that she’d seen the day before when they came face-to-face. It seemed that they were inextricably drawn to each other.

_ I am meant to save you _ , Kagome thought. And even if she’d wanted to be, she couldn’t be upset at Sesshomaru and Rin for pulling her in. It was her fate to find Inuyasha, and it was her fate to save him. She just had to figure out how.

After her hours-long perusal of the iPad, Kagome got to work. She finished her other household duties faster than she thought possible, bounding down the stairs with such urgency she wondered how she’d resisted for so long. The light at the end of the cavernous room called to her, beckoning her onward.

In her hand was a modest meal of rice and cooked meat. She pondered whether Inuyasha minded the simple meal, though it occurred to her that if he did mind, Rin and Sesshomaru would likely have given him more elaborate meals. As she broke through the archway, he was there, waiting for her.

“Hey you,” Kagome felt warmth spread inside of her as she looked at him, sitting on his haunches, staring back at her, “I hope you don’t mind a change in meal delivery.”

Inuyasha approached the glass carefully, sniffing, then scrambled over to the two-way drawer that connected his enclosure to the outside world. She slid the plate into him and watched as he devoured the food in three gargantuan bites. Kagome laughed,  _ hungry boy. _ Once he was finished, he sat back down, and sniffed the air again, careful not to take his eyes off of her.

“So it sounds like you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together,” Kagome continued, not sure what she should be saying. She didn’t even know whether Inuyasha understood language as the beast, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try.

Kagome sat herself down, crossing her legs in front of her.  _ Talk to him. _ The voice sang in her mind, alien but also familiar. Kagome smiled and obliged.

“Must be hard, living in a cage for 123 years. You’ve been caged 100 years longer than I’ve been alive,” Kagome spoke clearly, and smiled as Inuyasha scooted himself so he was nearly against the glass, “You must’ve seen some amazing things in your life. I hope one day you’ll tell me all about what life was like 100 years ago.”

Kagome laughed to herself, then paused. Inuyasha had a strange look on his face, almost as if he was baring his teeth, but Kagome felt no fear of it. She was almost convinced it was a smile.

“You would be amazed at what the world is like now, it’s so big. We have smart phones and internet. I can go online and watch a documentary about water buffalo in Africa, I can play video games with people who live half a world away. Oh! And we’ve been to the moon!” Kagome allowed herself to just… talk. Inuyasha continued to simply stare, but as she watched him, she realized that he was also  _ reacting _ . When she smiled, he smiled a bit. When she looked thoughtful, he leaned further in. When she paused her movement, he did the same. So Kagome continued, talking about what she’d studied in college, how she always got into trouble for hanging around with the demons. She talked about her little apartment, and how being around Buyo was tempting her into adopting a cat. How much she liked to walk around the city, and how she hoped one day he would get to walk around too. Her voice was hoarse when the voice again sang in her head.

_ Tell him your name. _ Kagome laughed at herself… here she was, talking about anything and everything, and she’d forgotten that detail. And so, she leaned into the glass and looked into Inuyasha’s glowing eyes.

“One important thing I forgot to say...” she followed the directions of the voice, “I’m Kagome and you’re Inuyasha.”

She couldn’t be sure, but she swore he understood. When Kagome looked down at her watch, she knew she had to go. She pressed her forehead and hand against the glass, looking into the eyes of the imprisoned beast within and hoped he understood.

“I will be back tomorrow Inuyasha, I promise.”  
Kagome found getting up and leaving that space to be the hardest thing to do. She was exhausted, and would be useless to everyone if she didn’t get some food and get some sleep. So she pulled herself away from him, hoping that he knew she would keep her promise.


	6. A Small but Profound Gift

“I’m Kagome and you’re Inuyasha.” was how Kagome started every meeting with the beast. Kagome was now certain that, while he may not have understood everything she said, Inuyasha understood those words.

It had only been a few weeks, but Kagome could not picture her life before she’d met the man behind the glass. His presence centered her - gave the listlessness she’d felt a focus. Until she met him, she hadn’t even understood how lost she felt. She walked the expected path for so long, she never stopped to ask herself if it was what she wanted. Perhaps that was why it took her so long to find a concentration at university. Or why she had strung together odd job after odd job after graduating. Admitting it to Inuyasha was the first time she’d admitted it to herself. 

“Maybe that’s why I didn’t hesitate when your brother offered me a job. Some weird part of me knew that this was where I was supposed to be,” Kagome placed her hand to the glass, smiling when Inuyasha did the same, “Because I was meant to find you.”

Kagome told Inuyasha about everything. How strange it was to grow up as part of a shrine. How silly her grandpa could be. About her brother Souta. How Shippo had been brought to them after his parents were killed. How devastated she was when her father died. How amazed she’d always been at her mother’s strength. She talked about her dreams of seeing the world, but also how much she loved their little city. She talked about her poor luck with men (she always seemed to attract exactly the ones that made her want to run away). She talked about being lonely and how even though she was the only one talking, that being with him made her feel so much less lonely.

At the end of the day, it was always the same. Kagome would stand up, then press her hand and forehead to the glass, and say “I will be back tomorrow Inuyasha, I promise.”

And it was a promise Kagome rejoiced in keeping. 

After saying her goodbye and promise to Inuyasha, Kagome headed over to the market. Sesshomaru had asked Kagome to stay overnight the following night, so her trip was in part to prepare for the next day. She loved the way walking through it felt on a crisp evening, alight with the glow of streetlights and lanterns. Kagome popped into the baker’s to buy herself a few macarons. She then doubled back to one of her favorite little knick knack shops, for something in its window had drawn her to it. Sitting on a shelf, looking at her from across the glass was a small stuffed white dog. Its ears were triangular, just like Inuyasha’s. She stared at the little dog for a while, nearly leaving without it. But the little dog beckoned her.

“How much?” Kagome asked the shopkeeper, pointing at the dog in the window.

“For you young lady?” the shopkeeper walked to the display and pulled the little dog out, “How about 10% off? This one’s been here for a while, could use a good home.”

Kagome laughed at the sales pitch, and decided who was she to argue with such a deal? She paid the shopkeeper, who offered her a sly smile. Kagome refused a bag, and walked home with the little dog in her hand.

“A dog looking back at me through the glass,” she mused, enjoying the waning light as she headed home.

The following day, Kagome found Sesshomaru.

“I’m glad to see you came prepared,” Sesshomaru said the moment Kagome bounded into the mansion, an overnight bag slung over her shoulder, “We’ve prepared for you the guest room to the right.”

Kagome nodded, deposited the bag, then headed back to Sesshomaru’s study, dog in hand.

“I would like to give this to him,” Kagome held out the white dog.

“It would be unwise,” Sesshomaru countered, “He shreds anything in his proximity.”

“I want to give it to him all the same.” Kagome had not listened to his reason, “It reminds me of him…”

Sesshomaru sighed, and signaled for her to bring the stuffed dog closer to him. He took a long sniff, then nodded.

“It is acceptable.” was the last Sesshomaru said, and Kagome nodded, attempting to disguise her smile.

“Thanks. I’ll grab his breakfast and head downstairs,” Kagome’s smile broke through.

With a small bow to Sesshomaru, she headed off, dropping by the kitchen to pick up Inuyasha’s breakfast. More rice cakes and some bacon. It smelled great. Kagome rushed down the stairs, and found him waiting for her. She slid the food into his enclosure, then set herself down.

“I’m Kagome and you’re Inuyasha,” Kagome tried to keep the excitement out of her face. She waited for him to inhale his food and scramble back to her, which he always did.

“I got you something,” Kagome grinned, light shimmering in her eyes as she saw him mirror her smile, “I saw it at a store, and well… it made me think of you.”

Kagome held up the little stuffed dog for Inuyasha to see. He pressed his nose against the glass to look at the bundle in her hands and audibly sniffed. Kagome let out a giggle.

“It was a dog looking at me through the glass… it was… you.” Kagome blushed.

She gave it a hug, then walked deliberately over to the two way drawer. Inuyasha followed her, watching carefully. Kagome gave the little dog a kiss, placed it in the drawer, then pushed it to his side. Inuyasha sniffed suspiciously, then took a tentative step toward the drawer. Kagome held her breath as Inuyasha pulled the little dog out, then sniffed it again. Kagome winced as Inuyasha bounced backward, worried that he would destroy it, but he did not. Inuyasha cradled the little dog carefully in his claws, brought it to his nose, and took a deep breath. He then turned his eyes back to the glass and placed his hand on it. Kagome placed her hand on the glass to meet his, feeling warmth diffuse through her.

“Ka-go-me,” the words sounded rusty and were obscured by growls, but Kagome heard them perfectly. Inuyasha had said her name.

Never had she wanted to hold someone as much as when she heard those words from Inuyasha’s lips. She cursed the glass that lay between them. She settled for leaning her forehead against the glass.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered, voice laden with joy, “You can say my name.”

“Kagome…” the words came more confidently from him, which caused Kagome to laugh.

She had not felt this sort of unfettered joy since before her dad had died. All it had taken was for the man before her to utter her name. Inuyasha smiled a fangy smile at her, sharing in her happiness.

“Now all we have to do is figure out how to bring you back,” Kagome whispered, “I can’t wait to meet you Inuyasha… I hope you remember me when you wake up.”

The way he looked at her, Kagome believed he would remember.

For the next few hours, Kagome stayed with Inuyasha. She whispered to him about what they would do when he came back to himself. She wanted him to taste ice cream and blue raspberry soda. She wanted to take him to a movie, and share headphones with him so he could hear the music she liked. She wanted him to know what a real shower felt like ( _ kami he is handsome… _ ). She wanted to set up Souta’s telescope and look at the stars with him. She wanted to read her favorite books with him then ask him what he thought.

...She wanted to kiss him…

The last thought stopped her. Could it be? Could she be falling for him? True - at first, the idea of rescuing Inuyasha had given her life purpose and put her on a quest to be a rescuer, a savior. But looking at him now, something else was there too. A seedling of hope planted in her heart that perhaps she was not the only one doing the saving.

No. That was all wrong. One did not simply fall in love with a violent unspeaking monster after knowing him a month. But… he wasn’t a monster. He was Inuyasha. And he wasn’t unspeaking, he said her name. And his violence was the exact set of shackles she vowed to free him from.

_ It is okay to love him. _ The thought intruded in her mind. It was her voice, but it was not directly from her. It was the same voice that told her to talk to him, that told her to tell him her name. It was the voice that guided her here, to him. Sudden movement from the other side of the glass meant her abrupt pause had been noticed. Inuyasha whined when she looked back up at him, concern apparent on his beautiful face.

“Don’t worry Inuyasha,” she said, “I just realized something really important.”

Inuyasha seemed pacified by her voice. She was not quite ready to say the words to him yet, because she still needed to understand for herself what they meant. And so Kagome continued to whisper to Inuyasha of all the adventures they would go on when she got to meet the whole of him. Every moment she spoke, a new image of her and Inuyasha’s future crystallized in her mind, and she could feel the tendrils of her love unraveling for the man in front of her.  _ It is okay to love him. _

When it was finally time for her to head back upstairs and take care of other household things, Kagome placed her forehead and hand against the glass, and made the same promise - she would be back that evening. But in her mind, she made another promise to the man behind the glass:  _ I promise I will love you and let that guide my path. _

Because now she knew the key to saving Inuyasha. The key had been there all along; it was love.


	7. The Light in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this might be my favorite chapter.

Darkness. Sometimes he forgot that there was ever a time he wasn’t here, wherever here was. If he strained his mind, he could remember things. Jumping from tree to tree. Swinging his sword. When he really concentrated he could even remember someone fighting alongside him.  _ Brother _ ?

Sometimes he saw little flashes - not memories. Bars of a cage. A cavernous room. Huntable figures, just out of his reach. Sad golden eyes that made him want to kill.

But it had been so long now in the darkness that he was tempted to just let it drown him. Every day, the howling loneliness of this place took another piece of his soul away. He didn’t know why he was still fighting so hard to survive, when giving in to the darkness felt so much easier.

Then he saw it. The smallest tendril of beautiful white light. He could feel it warm him. It danced around him playfully, never quite letting him catch it, but also assuring him that now that he had found it, it would not leave. Now that it was there with him, the darkness was not so dark, and his desire to give in disappeared. Most astonishing was that pieces of his lost soul started to return to him, and with it, the memories of who he was. He was Inuyasha - a half-demon, son of Izayoi and Inu no Taisho, brother to Sesshomaru and his mate Rin. Whatever or whoever the light was, it led him to remember himself in that darkness.

“Thank you for finding me,” he whispered to the warm light, basking in its companionship.

Slowly, with the help of the little ribbon of light, Inuyasha got his bearings in that place. It was not a physical prison, but something more akin to a spiritual one. Something was imprisoning his soul. When he tried to push on the edges of the darkness, they pushed back, though the sensation was oddly familiar.

“Any chance you know why I’m here?” he asked the little light, but it simply danced around him, causing him to roll his eyes, “Big fuckin’ help you are, eh?”

_ I promise you, I will help you.  
_ What the fuck? It was a voice, a beautiful voice. And it came from the dancing light. It was going to help him?

Suddenly he felt a violent shudder, and the darkness pressed on him. It hurt and it sapped his energy, but he refused to give in. The light did not recede, it kept dancing around him, trailing little bits of warmth upon him. He pushed back against the darkness, encouraged by the little light.

_ I must leave now, but I promise I will be back. And I will find a way to save you. _

“Oi! Don’t fucking leave me!” he pleaded with the light, but it gave no sign of leaving. In fact, it had grown brighter, and it had taken on a shape. It was still hazy, but the light was now the silhouette of a dancing woman, still out of his reach, but with him all the same.

The light never left him, not then, not ever, but the beautiful voice came and went. Her name was Kagome. She shared how lonely and lost she felt, and how being with him made her feel better. Inuyasha beamed at that. She talked about all sorts of things he’d never heard of or didn’t understand - things she was so excited to show him. He loved hearing her speak, and when she fell silent, Inuyasha spoke to her.

“If I find a way out of here, I want to take you running through the forest with me. I’ll even take you to my mom’s grave. I think my mom would’ve liked you.” Inuyasha whispered to the lighted silhouette, which became more corporeal by the day, “My asshole brother might even think you were pretty great.”

Every time the voice came back, he’d say with her “I’m Inuyasha and you’re Kagome,” tasting her name on his tongue. At some point during their time together, Inuyasha realized he could smell her. She smelled sweet and bright, like cherry blossoms and vanilla. It was often light, hard to pin down, but he recognized it immediately.  _ This is the scent of Kagome, the light in the darkness, _ he thought. A woman who had found her way into his prison, and gave him hope.

Today she was talking about bringing him something - he wondered how she would get it through the walls. But then her light pulsed brightly, and the scent of her overpowered him. She’d gifted him her scent. It was not obscured as it had been all those other times, but bright and direct. It sang to him, called him to her, comforted him. It was the scent of his mate. He tried running to the silhouette of light, to embrace it, to embrace  _ her _ , but it retreated yet again.

“Ka-go-me,” he spoke the words, and somehow they felt different. He was not speaking to the light, he was speaking through the darkness.

_ Inuyasha, you can say my name! _ Kagome’s voice rang through him. For the first time, she’d heard what he’d said. She’d heard through the veil of darkness!

“Kagome!” he called it into the darkness again, and he heard her laugh. The lighted woman smiled adoringly at him, pressing her hand to his, allowing him to touch her for the first time. She wasn’t solid, but she was so very warm.

_ Now all we have to do is figure out how to bring you back. I can’t wait to meet you Inuyasha… I hope you remember me when you wake up. _

How could he ever forget her? Nothing in his life was as precious to him as she was. He promised himself that he  _ would _ wake up for her. He would do everything and anything it took to make her happy - she was his life now. He looked reverently at the lighted woman.

“You’ve given me my purpose Kagome,” he let his hand linger, touching the tips of her fingers, “My purpose is to be with you.”

The lighted woman did not pull away from him, and he heard Kagome start speaking again. Her stories changed, now telling him of all the things she wanted to do with him once he was free. All the ways they would be together, exploring a world beyond the darkness.  _ I would follow her to the ends of the world if it meant I could be with her _ , Inuyasha thought. The silhouette of the lighted woman was now nearly solid. She had wavy black hair and big expressive brown eyes. She was beautiful. She was Kagome. She was who he was meant to be with.

The smile stayed on his face as he felt a strangely familiar urge come over him. He closed his eyes and let himself give in to the sleep, aware that Kagome was there, watching over him.


	8. Unmoved and Unmoving

After she’d gotten through everything she was supposed to, Kagome headed into Sesshomaru’s study. This was the first time he’d requested she stay the night, so she was curious what the rest of the day looked like.

“I’m ready,” Kagome broke the quiet, drawing Sesshomaru’s gaze.

“Good,” he replied, “We have a lot we must do tonight.” 

“Please fill me in on the details,” Kagome said, curiosity piqued, “What happens tonight that is so important?”

“On the night of the new moon, from sunset to sunrise, my brother… changes,” Sesshomaru sighed

“Changes… how?” Kagome asked.

“He becomes human. And falls into an uninterruptible sleep,” Sesshomaru replied, leaving Kagome silent, “By sunrise, he returns to his demonic form.”

“Have you tried… to wake him up?” Kagome asked.

“Of course, but to no avail,” Sesshomaru replied, an eyebrow raised, “We will go into his enclosure tonight, so I can replace anything he’s torn apart. You will accompany me.”

Kagome nodded. It would be the first time she had actually been inside Inuyasha’s space. A part of her was thrilled, and just a little bit hopeful. She pondered what would happen if she tried to rouse Inuyasha from his sleep, this night when the demon turned human. Would waking him be enough to bring him back? She knew she at least had to try.

“Turn on Camera 7 Kagome,” Sesshomaru broke her from her thoughts just as the sun began to set, “It has begun.”

Kagome pressed the icon on her iPad and found Inuyasha curled up next to his futon. Her heart lurched at how small he had made himself, and that he was still cradling the little dog she’d given him. The next moment, she gasped. With a pop, Inuyasha transformed. His silver hair turned black. His triangular ears migrated and became human. His clawed fingers and toes receded to become human fingers and toes. The stripe across his face disappeared. The look on Inuyasha’s face looked pained, but peaceful. He never let go of the little dog.

“Come.” Sesshomaru swept out of the room, and Kagome followed.

After they descended into the basement, Kagome followed Sesshomaru into the dark, opposite the archway. They both paused in front of a reinforced door, and Sesshomaru typed a code into the access panel. The door opened into an antechamber. Sesshomaru closed and locked it before proceeding forward.

“We are about to enter Inuyasha’s enclosure. Please collect any detritus and place it near the door. I will be busy replacing anything Inuyasha has destroyed. After I have finished that, take the cloth and bucket and wipe down all surfaces. The more of my scent we erase, the less agitated he will be when he wakes up,” Sesshomaru’s voice was flat.

“May I go to him?” Kagome asked, though she was certain that both knew that she would go to him, permission or no.

“You may,” Sesshomaru said, the flatness replaced with traces of warmth, “But be careful. You have seen what he is capable of.”

Kagome nodded.

“Here.” Sesshomaru pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket, “The codes to the enclosure. I trust you will not abuse this access.”

Kagome looked down at the two eight-digit numbers in front of her.

“You can trust me,” Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru nodded, then moved to the second access panel, typing in the passcode. A much heavier door opened, and both walked into Inuyasha’s dwelling. Sesshomaru passed her, returning with a shredded futon hoisted over his shoulder seconds later. Kagome walked the perimeter, picking up pieces of shredded cloth and fluff (likely from the futon). In a corner she couldn’t see from the window, she heard running water. When she walked to it, she was amazed to see a small grotto-like area, with a waterfall that opened into a small pool. Behind the rocks appeared to be a modern toilet.  _ Good to see he’s potty trained _ , the thought made her feel ashamed nearly as quickly as she had it.

As she finished her inspection, she slowed. She could see him now. She nearly took off at a run to get to him, tempering her speed only because she did not know exactly what was going to happen next. He laid on the floor, crumpled around the little white dog, as if it was the only thing keeping him from drowning.

“Inuyasha…” she called his name under her breath just before she reached him.

He was completely still, but his closed eyes still held an echo of pain. Kagome gently caressed his face, hoping it would relax under her touch, but still he did not move.

“I’m here Inuyasha. Kagome’s here,” she leaned in even closer to him, now so close she picked up his scent. He smelled of the forest, musky and wild. It soothed and excited her, and she stroked his black hair, taking in a deeper breath.

_ What must I do to rouse you? _ Kagome thought, looking down at him. She listened for the little voice to give her guidance. Nothing.

“Wake up Inuyasha,” Kagome pleaded with the still man, “Please wake up. I’m here. I want to meet you!”

Still nothing. Kagome felt a tear of frustration form in her eye. She strained her mind. Love was the key, was it not? She was holding onto this man, a man she was certain she loved. She called to him, begged him to wake up, to no effect.

_ Should I kiss him _ ? she thought. In every fairy tale, true love’s kiss could set the sleeping princess free. They would awaken in the arms of their love and live happily ever after. She listened for the little voice to urge her on, but the voice again was absent.  _ Some help you are… _

It was worth a shot. And Inuyasha, human or demon, was probably the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She would only try once, for if a kiss was to work, it would work immediately. And so she bent down and pressed her lips to his.

_ Please come back to me Inuyasha, I need you, _ Kagome’s mind whined as their lips met. She stayed like that for a long time, but still there was nothing. He stayed asleep, unmoved and unmoving. The tears that had been patrolling the edge of her senses broke through, and she cried on his sleeping face. How would she ever be able to bring him back? She’d nearly convinced herself that this would work, that she would get to see him open his beautiful eyes and look at her, his savior.

A loud thwump broke Kagome out of her stupor, and a new futon appeared next to her. Sesshomaru looked down at her, face stoic, but eyes sad.

“I’ve done what must be done, wipe down the new items with the cloth and water I’ve left for you,” he instructed, “Once you’ve finished that task, you may remain with him as long as you like.”

Kagome wanted to argue with him, to plead, to beg him to tell her what she’d done wrong. Why could she not wake Inuyasha up? As if he could hear her silent plea, Sesshomaru let out an exhausted sigh.

“When he sleeps on his human night,  _ nothing _ can wake him,” Sesshomaru exhaled, “Sleep tonight. The guest room is ready for you.”

Sesshomaru left the enclosure, and Kagome set out to wipe all traces of him away. She did so numbly, feeling the weight of her failure heavily on her heart. She really thought she could do it. That Inuyasha would wake and she would get the fairy tale - the brave maiden saving the cursed prince. That was not to be. So… would anything she did ever work? She’d promised Sesshomaru that they would try everything “until all paths were exhausted.” But what came next?

_ Hope lies in the sunrise. _ The voice that was hers and yet not hers had returned, and with it, her sense of purpose. Perhaps she was not destined to wake Sleeping Beauty. Yet, the return of the little voice reignited Kagome’s certainty that she was destined to save Inuyasha.


	9. The Dreams of Humans

Kagome held Inuyasha for a long time that night. She stroked his hair and caressed his cheek. She touched her hands to his and whispered how she was so glad he liked his gift. She swallowed her tears and reminded them both that hope was not lost. She reassured him that she would not give up, and apologized for stealing their first kiss. When she got up, she took the new shirt that Sesshomaru had brought into the enclosure, and neatly folded it near him. Even knowing that she must go, leaving his crumpled form was extremely hard. But she trusted the voice.  _ Hope lies in the sunrise. _

Sesshomaru was waiting for her in the sitting room, looking nearly as drained as she was.

“I thought tonight would be the night,” Kagome said sadly, joining the demon for some camomile tea.

“Mm.” Sesshomaru’s grunt spoke volumes of his own dashed hopes.

“You’ve been caring for Inuyasha like this for… 123 years.” Kagome looked at the demon’s eyes, “You really care about your brother.”

“It took far too long,” Sesshomaru sighed, “But blood bonds overcome even the most deep seated prejudices. He is half-demon. I used to think that was the most shameful thing, casting disgust toward my father, his mother, and Inuyasha himself.”

“And now you find yourself mated to a human,” Kagome mused.

“I wish I could say that I’d come to my senses before Rin,” Sesshomaru continued, “I thank her every day for what she has done for me. She allowed me to understand my father. To accept my half-demon brother.”

Kagome sipped her tea. Two months of working with Sesshomaru meant she knew when he was still in the midst of a thought, and finding the right words.

“He’s powerful. Not just for a half-demon. He aided me in cleaning up the rabble who’d vowed vengeance against our father. I was pleased to have him by my side.” Sesshomaru said, “I thought his weaknesses trivial compared to his strengths… if only I had known… what he could become.”

“You couldn’t have known.” Kagome replied

“I suppose not,” Sesshomaru looked down into his own mug, “I think back on whether I could have prevented it… but…”

“You’re doing the best you can,” Kagome reassured, “Don’t give up yet. There’s always tomorrow.”

As Kagome and Sesshomaru finished their tea, they shared the laden silence. Perhaps it was too much to hope for that a month was all it took to break a 123 year long curse.  _ Hope lies in the sunrise. _

Kagome nodded to the silent demon, then took her leave. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was exhausted. The joy of the morning, watching as Inuyasha cradled the little dog had given way to the defeat of the evening, when her love had not been able to break him from his sleep. Kagome snuggled into the comforter in the Taishos’ guest room. She had been sure she would toss and turn that night, being in an unfamiliar bed, but a presence lingered in that room. One that soothed her, and she found herself drifting away not long after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Kagome stared into the void. Why was she here? It was alien yet familiar. As she got her bearings, she saw a figure in the distance growing larger and larger. She knew who was coming.  _ Inuyasha _ . She looked down at her body, and saw that she was glowing with a warm white light. It centered in her heart, and she could see the glow extending down her arms and into her hands. She laughed as the energy pooled there, becoming little opalescent balls. When she looked up, Inuyasha stood before her. He was human, with long black hair and violet eyes.

“I’ve been waiting for you for so long Kagome,” the words came out of Inuyasha’s mouth, but they were not his, they came from the other voice, her guide.

“I thought it was going to work today,” Kagome said to Inuyasha, “I thought I could save you…”

“He can’t be rescued while he sleeps,” the voice said, which sounded strange coming from Inuyasha, “For he too must fight and win.”

“What must I do?” Kagome asked, still aware of her glowing hands.

“I believe you already know,” the voice said, and Inuyasha took Kagome’s hands and placed them to his chest.

The strangest sensation hit her, a feeling of profound connectedness, and she knew what to do. Gently, Kagome pressed the little balls of energy from her hands into Inuyasha’s chest, and let them surround his heart. Once there, she understood. She was extending her love to him, providing his heart a barrier for the fight he would have to have to overcome his rampaging demon blood. A barrier reinforced by her own soul.

“This seems too easy,” Kagome sighed, “If he must fight, I want to help him.”

“And so you will,” said the voice, “I can only show you what you must do from the outside, but the true battle for his soul will be fought within. Take your place by his side, and you will prevail.”

At those words, everything around Kagome faded away. She felt herself rising up until she opened her eyes, and found herself in the Taishos’ guest room. She looked down at her hands, and was surprised to see that they were glowing.

_ I know how to save him. I know how to save Inuyasha. _


	10. Awakened Power, Connected Hearts

Kagome bolted up, looking at the clock. 4:42am.  _ Still time. _

She had to get back into the enclosure before Inuyasha woke up, because she wasn’t sure it would be easy to do once the beast was awake. Kagome quickly dressed, and opened the door. She hoped that Sesshomaru was a light sleeper, or perhaps did not sleep at all, because she was loath to wake him. The fear was unfounded as Kagome saw light coming from his study.

“Come,” Sesshomaru responded to Kagome’s knock.

“I’m going back in,” Kagome spoke, it wasn’t a request, “I need to be there when he wakes up.”

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome for a moment, “why.”

“I know how to save him.” Kagome spoke the words out loud, and felt the rush of hope and love swirl through her person.

Sesshomaru stepped back from his desk, his eyes wide.

“Why did you not tell me you were a miko?” his voice, usually calm, had an edge of fear to it.

Kagome followed his eyes to her hands, and saw that they were glowing. Whatever had happened in that dream, it had awakened some slumbering power that she had not previously been aware of. She smiled down at her hands, then looked at Sesshomaru.

“I dreamed of how to save him, to extend my soul out to him. And when I woke up, I could feel it.  _ This _ .” Kagome reassured, “Sesshomaru,  _ please _ . I can save Inuyasha. And I can do it the moment he wakes up.”

They stayed, frozen, studying one another, but when she met Sesshomaru’s eyes, she knew he would agree. The glow receded from Kagome’s hands, and Sesshomaru turned from her, heading to a tapestry on his wall. While he ducked behind it, Kagome waited. After a few clicks and a squeak, Sesshomaru returned, holding an ebony box.

“Here,” Sesshomaru handed Kagome the box, “Wipe my scent from it.”

Kagome obliged, then opened the box, revealing a necklace made of deep purple beads.

“What is this?” Kagome did not touch the relic, turning her attention back to Sesshomaru.

“It is a kotodama. It has the ability to absorb your reiki. If you truly believe you know the way to save Inuyasha, this necklace may be of some use,” Sesshomaru’s voice was even, “Since I will not be able to accompany you, I wanted to make sure it was already on your person.”

Kagome nodded. She wondered if she could transfer the little balls of light from her dream into the beads.  _ Not yet. _ The alien yet familiar voice warned her, and she closed the box.

“Once you are in the enclosure, I will not be able to intervene,” Sesshomaru’s words were strained, “You have seen what he is capable of.”

“He won’t hurt me,” Kagome assured.

Sesshomaru sighed, a sigh which conveyed 123 years of exhaustion, fear, doubt and hope. Kagome understood his hesitance, but she also trusted the dream. She trusted Inuyasha. Beast or no, Inuyasha would not hurt her.

“Take your phone Kagome,” Sesshomaru sat behind his desk, “If you succeed, expect my call.”

“I will succeed,” Kagome replied,  _ I have to. _

With one final solemn nod, Kagome left Sesshomaru’s study, grabbed her phone, then headed down into the basement. She pulled up BrotherCam and saw the dark-haired Inuyasha still curled around his little dog. When she arrived, Kagome quickly tapped the access code for the antechamber, making sure to lock the door behind her, then tapped the code for the enclosure.

_ Today is the day I save you Inuyasha _ , Kagome thought, and she could hear the alien voice mingling with her own.

She approached the sleeping man, then bent down to him and caressed his cheek, relishing in its silken feel. Then, pulling herself away, Kagome settled herself near him, her back against his futon. She looked down at the clock on her phone - 5:10am. Sunrise was near.

Kagome watched Inuyasha. She watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. The way his face, while calm, still looked pained. She wondered how long it would take him to register her presence, there, in his prison. She hoped he would not lash out - believed he would not. Her heart kept singing to her, but her brain had seen him stalk, had seen him attack.  _ Inuyasha will not hurt me. _ She had faith in the voice, in the dream, and in Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Kagome felt some sort of energy echo through the room, and watched the silver color come back to Inuyasha’s hair.  _ It is happening _ , Kagome thought, breathing steadily to calm her heart.

A slight twitch of Inuyasha’s foot was the only signal Kagome had that he was stirring. Inuyasha shot up, red eyes glaring at Kagome. He scrambled backward at the sight of her. Kagome did not flinch, but she broke eye contact.

“I’m Kagome and you’re Inuyasha,” Kagome did not move, she waited for him to approach her.

Inuyasha, now fully back to being the beast, did not stalk. He did not growl. He simply stared at her, confounded by her presence. He took a tentative sniff of the air, then ever-so-slowly approached her.

“You do not need to be skittish Inuyasha,” Kagome spoke softly and clearly, “I’m here. For you.”

Inuyasha crawled forward timidly, before stopping and sitting. As if certain there was some sort of trick. Kagome smiled but was mindful not to bear her teeth. She continued to keep still and project calm. She wanted to reach out and touch him so badly, but knew better than to do it. Trusting of her or no, sudden movements around a demon driven solely by instinct would end badly. So, she simply waited for him. Finally, painstakingly, Inuyasha came within Kagome’s reach.

“Inuyasha, I’d really like to touch you. I’m going to move my hand and touch your shoulder, okay?” Kagome glanced into the red eyes quickly, before achingly slowly raising her hand. Her instinct told her to keep the light she discovered in her dream contained - for now.

Inuyasha followed Kagome’s hand intently. Kagome swallowed as she touched Inuyasha’s shoulder. She smiled when she felt him trembling under her touch. Slowly, he brought his hand to his shoulder, laying it gently on top of her’s.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha said it quietly, only for her.

Kagome couldn’t keep in the small laugh that came to her mouth hearing Inuyasha say her name, hand on her’s. The storm of love in her chest threatened to overpower her. She knew that it was time.

“Okay Inuyasha,” Kagome lifted her hand from his shoulder, “Now I am going to reach out, and I am going to place my hands on your heart.”

Inuyasha whined at the loss of contact, but did not back away when he saw both of Kagome’s hands moving deliberately toward his chest. When Kagome’s hands reached their destination, she could feel him drawing breath. She could feel his heartbeat. His hands enveloped her’s yet again. 

“Don’t be afraid Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered to him, pulling her love from her heart and feeling it pool in her hands, “I love you.”

At her declaration, she released her love into Inuyasha’s body. He jerked, but Kagome did not release him. His hands grabbed her shoulders, and she could feel claws find her arms, but she did not relent. Her little balls of light surrounded his heart, even as his nails dug into her, drawing blood. The tendrils of her love did not let go and would not let go. Whatever was coming, their souls were now locked, and they would face it together.

Suddenly Kagome felt like she was falling, and a screaming pain overcame her. It was the worst pain she’d ever experienced. She tried to cry out, but could not make a sound. Had Inuyasha attacked her? No. That didn’t feel right. The pain she was feeling was not her pain. It was his.

_ The true battle for his soul will be fought within. _ The voice rang through her as everything went dark.


	11. Two Souls Go into Battle

When he woke up, he smelled her everywhere, including  _ on _ him. Had she been there while he slept?

_ Shit _

He searched for the light and found her; even more solid than before he went to sleep. Beyond her light, he felt her presence. She was there, wherever he was. With him.

“I’m Kagome and you’re Inuyasha,” the lighted woman spoke to him. Something about her had changed.  _ She smells like Kagome. Fuck, she is Kagome. _ In front of his eyes, Kagome was becoming more solid, more real. Inuyasha reached out for her. His hands still went through her, but he could feel her warmth.

“You do not need to be skittish Inuyasha. I’m here. For you.” Kagome said the words, and her scent filled his nose. He knew she was there, and she was close. She was not a lighted presence in his darkness, she was Kagome. Inuyasha looked into her beautiful brown eyes, wishing she was completely solid.

As if answering his wish, Kagome spoke.

“Inuyasha, I’d really like to touch you. I’m going to move my hand and touch your shoulder, okay?” Kagome whispered it, and raised her hand.

Inuyasha shuddered when her small hand made contact. He couldn’t believe it, she was  _ touching _ him. He raised his hand to hold hers, his knees nearly buckling when it made contact.

“Kagome…” he said the words and knew they escaped beyond the darkness.

“Okay Inuyasha,” Kagome gently removed her hand from his shoulder, “I am going to reach out, and I am going to place my hands on your heart.”

He didn’t want the touch to end, but when he looked into Kagome’s eyes, he relented. She was completely solid now, radiating a beautiful white aura. He wondered if his hands could touch her as her hands touched him. Before he could attempt, Kagome’s hands were on his chest, directly over his heart. He put his hands over hers, savoring the softness of them, of  _ her _ .

“Don’t be afraid Inuyasha,” Kagome looked into Inuyasha’s eyes, ”I love you.”

At her declaration, something happened. The walls that surrounded them took on an electric white glow. The darkness tried desperately to push against the light, against Kagome, but the light would not be overcome. At the smell of her blood, Inuyasha howled.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to protect her. Panic started to bubble up inside of him. He needed to protect her.

He  _ would _ protect her.

The moment his resolve hardened, a thin branch of energy burst from his body, linking him to Kagome. Tendrils of white light now connected them, and grew stronger by the moment. Along a tendril connected to the electric light was an enormous ball of energy, and it was making its way to them. The moment that it came in contact with Kagome, it was absorbed into her body.

Then everything around them was saturated with light, and he felt it. Pain. A pain he would never forget. The pain that told him he was about to die. Pain from the day he fought the demon tribe out to seek revenge against his father. Why did he feel it here?

“Oh GOD,” a voice next to him forced him to open his eyes,  _ Kagome _ , “It hurts so much.”

“Kagome… you need to leave,” Inuyasha panted the words out as he found her. She was bent over him in pain, light surrounding them both.

“I… won’t leave you here.” Kagome gritted her teeth, and pulled him into her embrace, “FUCK it hurts so much!”

“Kagome, please… this moment. You need to get out of here,” Inuyasha pleaded, pushing his own pain down as far as he could. He needed to protect her.

“Absolutely not! Inuyasha - you have to help me fight. I… I… don’t know why we’re here.” Kagome’s voice was stronger, but trembling from the pain.

How did he tell her this was the moment he decided to die? That he felt worthless for letting his brother down? That all the nasty slurs of half-demon and bastard and half-breed and abomination had finally won and he’d surrendered his human soul to end the suffering? Because that was what he deserved?

“Kagome, release my soul and you can still get away. Release me… I can’t protect you,” Inuyasha felt the wave of grief and self-loathing overtake him, but as quickly as the darkness advanced, light pushed it away again.  _ Her _ light.

He tried to pull the pain out of her and absorb it himself, but she would not let him. His pain was her pain.

“This only ends two ways Inuyasha. Either both our souls survive, or neither does,” Kagome’s resolve nearly killed him. Her cry was that of a warrior. Unafraid of sharing his fate.

What the fuck did she mean that both of their souls would survive or perish?  
He’d died that day.  
Hadn’t he?  
No. He hadn’t. Something swept over him the moment he gave up.  
The darkness had taken him.

“Kagome… do you know what happened to me on this day?” Inuyasha asked her - he knew the answer was here.

“I… I think this was the day your demon blood overpowered you,” Kagome’s voice strained against the pain, and he saw that her light was still fighting the darkness.

“This was the day… I chose to die.” Inuyasha said simply.

“Inuyasha… I need you… to choose… to live…” Kagome’s voice, still laden with pain, was clear.

What would choosing to live mean? It would mean facing the disappointment of his brother, after  _ finally _ feeling accepted by him. It would mean he would endure his failure and the taunts of ‘half-breed’.

It would mean Kagome. It would mean getting to do all the wonderful things she talked about doing with him. It would mean touching her and smelling her and exploring the new world with her. It would mean getting to ask her to be his mate. It would mean getting to say ‘I love you’ back.

Kagome was his reason to live.

“How… do I do it Kagome?” Inuyasha whimpered it, but he was resolved, “How do I choose to live?”

At those words, a pulse of red light came from Inuyasha’s chest, intermingling with the bright white light from Kagome. He looked at her and she at him, and they knew. Together, they pushed their intermingled light as hard as they could against the walls of his prison, enduring the screaming pain of his near-death, and fighting back against the increasingly desperate darkness. Until everything around them was light. At that moment, he felt their combined light erupt from his body, and he became aware that he was no longer in darkness. A small human body was against his own, her hands on his chest, her sweet scent overwhelming his nostrils. He was exhausted, a tired that was beyond anything he’d ever experienced. He opened his eyes, and found himself in a cavernous room, Kagome in his arms. At the smell of her blood, he flinched.

His small movement was all it took for the woman to stir, opening her big brown eyes and meeting his. For an instant, she looked shocked. Then she swallowed, and threw her body further into his.

“Inuyasha! Inuyasha!” her shrieks rang in his ears, but he did not care. Her voice was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard, “You’re awake!”

He smelled her tears before he saw them, but he was afraid to let her go. He could feel his demon blood trying to find some weakness, some way to take back control. But Kagome’s soul did not allow it to regain its hold on him, acting as a warm shield as his own shattered soul started to mend.

“You saved me,” Inuyasha buried his head in her hair, inhaling her scent, “I wouldn’t have made it without you.”

“You chose to live,” she whispered softly, smelling of her unshed tears, “You came back to me.”

“This shit ain’t over yet,” Inuyasha groaned, angry at how weak he felt, how helpless.

“I know,” Kagome replied, “I can feel it trying to find its way in. I will protect you.”

Inuyasha wanted to ‘keh’, wanted to dismiss her promise to protect him. But he couldn’t. Battles of the soul were not battles he was well-suited to fight. And the battle he felt waging on between his unchecked demon blood and their souls (mostly Kagome’s) meant he understood what she’d said. He felt so fucking weak, but also better than he’d ever felt. Kagome’s soul comforted him, it blanketed him in its warmth and love. When he finally looked more closely at their hands, he realized that hers glowed. The white glow of her soul was still pressed into him, around his heart. He needed to swallow his pride - he needed her.

“Kagome?” Inuyasha whispered, “Can you stay with me? At least… until I’m strong enough on my own?”

Kagome laughed, then turned her luminous smile to him, “Inuyasha, I will stay with you for as long as you like.”

_ Forever? _ , he wondered, because that was how long he wanted her to stay with him.


	12. Choosing to Live

After Kagome had connected to Inuyasha’s heart, she saw him. Not the demon, not the sleeping human,  _ Inuyasha. _ She barely had time to register that she was seeing  _ him _ for the first time when the pain came over her. But she did not let it overtake her. Using her soul to protect his was second-nature, and she grew stronger in congress with Inuyasha’s resistance to his demon blood. In those little moments he tried to give in, she pulled his soul closer to her own. She  _ needed _ him, she needed him to choose to live. And when he did, Kagome knew Inuyasha implanted himself in her heart forever.

After they’d awakened, there was not a force of earth or heaven that would have been able to break Kagome’s grasp on Inuyasha. His demon blood continued to fight her soul to regain control of his, but she would not give in. She would protect his soul, which was delicate, and warm.  _ Beautiful, just like him. _

“Kagome?” Inuyasha whispered, “Can you stay with me? At least… until I’m strong enough on my own?”

Kagome could feel the vulnerability in his voice. She reflexively wrapped both love around him even tighter, letting out a laugh that spread throughout her body. Of course she would stay with him. She hoped that Inuyasha would want to be around her far beyond when he was strong enough.

“Inuyasha, I will stay with you for as long as you like,” Kagome gushed.

The smile on Inuyasha’s face was luminous, and she could swear she felt his soul grow stronger in that moment. Inuyasha shifted his body, stroking his claws against the puncture marks in Kagome’s arm.

“I did this.” he lamented, touching them lightly.

“You were scared,” Kagome brought her hand to his, “And you didn’t want to hurt me. A couple bandages, and these will heal in no time.”

Kagome, seeing the haunted look in Inuyasha’s golden eyes, added, “Having you back means it was worth it.”

Inuyasha pulled Kagome in closer to him, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. Kagome felt herself shudder, feeling their softness against her skin.

Their tender moment was unfortunately interrupted by Kagome’s phone. Without releasing her hold on him, Kagome slipped it out of her pocket, knowing exactly who was on the other end. She pulled up FaceTime to look at Sesshomaru’s golden eyes. Despite his stoic face, Kagome could see his joy.

“I see my faith in you was not misplaced,” Sesshomaru’s voice, like his eyes, reflected his joy, “Now. Am I correct to assume that you are still resisting his demon’s resurgence?”

Kagome nodded.

“What the fuck is my brother doing in there?” Inuyasha interrupted Sesshomaru, having scrambled behind Kagome to see her phone. His hands never broke contact with her skin.

“In due time Inuyasha, for now, I believe I can aid Kagome in your fight,” Sesshomaru said it with enough warmth that Inuyasha tilted his head, as if in disbelief about both the technology  _ and _ his brother.

“The kotodama?” Kagome asked, pulling out the little box and opening it, smiling as Inuyasha’s chin rested on her shoulder.

“Yes. I acquired this about 50 years ago from a powerful sage. These beads are able to recognize  _ intention _ , and will continue to absorb only those things that strengthen its purpose,” Sesshomaru spoke deliberately, “Kagome, if their words were correct, you should be able to infuse the kotodama with your purpose.”

Kagome looked at the beads, then closed her eyes. She could feel her soul swirl through herself and through Inuyasha. But she could also feel the beads, as if they were waiting for a command.

_ Take your place by his side, and you will prevail. _

“Inuyasha, take my hand,” Kagome turned herself around to face him, “We protect your soul. Together.”

Without so much as a second glance, Inuyasha laid his clawed hands over her’s. She looked into his eyes as they slowly raised the necklace, placing it over his head. At the moment it touched his neck, Kagome felt their love and souls pool together in their hands, and together, they pushed them into the beads.  _ Protect this wondrous man. Protect his soul. _ Kagome heard the voice, and realized then that it was hers. The beads glowed a bright pink from the intermingled red and white light of their souls; two people infusing them with a single intent. At the moment the beads faded back to deep purple, Kagome felt her soul breathe, for the beads had already started their work.

Without saying the words, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his body. Even as her soul cradled his, she felt safe in his arms. Natural. Like there was no other place she was supposed to be.

A cough broke their embrace, and they both refocused their attention to the face on the phone.

“It worked,” Kagome nodded at Sesshomaru.

“That was obvious from your behavior,” Sesshomaru monotoned, drawing a small laugh from Kagome, “There are many things we will need to do. But the first priority is stabilizing my brother.”

“Oi, asshole. Why can’t I smell your stink?” Inuyasha tensed as he said it.

“I do not think it would be wise to be in my presence until we are certain you will not give in,” Sesshomaru replied dryly, “I will ask Rin to bring food down for you both, and we can start discussing what comes next… Kagome, is there anything we can bring you?”

“A first aid kit, please. And food sounds… amazing. Other than that, I’m good, at least until tonight,” Kagome replied, still holding Inuyasha’s hand.

“It will be done. Call if you need me,” Sesshomaru’s voice gained a lightness, and he hung up the call.

Even just in the short time, it became clear that whatever Sesshomaru had paid for the kotodama, it was worth at least ten times more. The necklace took on more and more of the burden. Kagome’s soul felt light enough to ease up its guard, so she relished in the feel of Inuyasha’s soul, which was rebounding miraculously quickly.

“Welcome back Inuyasha,” Kagome touched her hand to his cheek, and he reflexively brought his hand up to cup hers.

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you,” Inuyasha turned his head, and placed a kiss on her hand. It left an electric warmth in its wake.

Kagome smiled. She’d wandered aimlessly for so much of her life, then stopped by a window on the way to the market. Through that window, looking back out at her, was her purpose, and Kagome knew she would never be the same. 

For the rest of the day, Kagome and Inuyasha simply talked. He laid his head on her lap and asked her questions about all the things he missed over 123 years. Kagome blushed as she realized that all those endless stream of consciousness chats she’d had with him, he’d actually heard her. When Rin brought them both food (as well as a first aid kit), Kagome could see tears in the woman’s eyes, and admired her for how long both she and Sesshomaru waited.

For Inuyasha’s part, he kept a running report of how he was feeling against his demon blood, and was surprised at just how strong he felt after only an hour in Kagome’s presence. In spite of that, he insisted he stay in the enclosure until he was certain he was “safe”. Inuyasha quietly told Kagome many of the things he’d only ever gotten to tell her soul. Before long, both knew how easy it would be to fall in love with one another (who were they kidding? They were already in love).

As the day wound down into night, Kagome refused to leave him, insisting that she’d not be able to sleep wondering if he was okay. Honestly, she was spent, but would not let him go. She was relieved to find that both her hosts (and Inuyasha) were amenable to her proposed sleeping arrangement.

Once they’d settled onto Inuyasha’s futon, he turned to her, looking apprehensive.

“Kagome?” the words came out in a whisper, clearly only meant for her.  
“Mm?” Kagome answered, voice hoarse from their day.  
“I noticed… your scent… somewhere.” Inuyasha mumbled the words, lower even than his whisper.  
“Where?” Kagome asked, stifling a yawn.  
“On my… lips.”

Kagome’s eyes flew open, and she could feel a blush come to her face. Right. The day before she’d tried the old fairy tale solution to waking him…

“Oh. um. yes… I thought that maybe I could… wake you with a kiss.” Kagome’s words were nearly as muffled as Inuyasha’s.

“Oh… okay…” Inuyasha sounded a bit glum.

The room was silent as Kagome attempted to puzzle out his disappointment. Sure, it was not nice to steal a kiss from someone, but he had to understand the circumstances.

_ Unless… _

“Hey Inuyasha,” Kagome asked, feeling emboldened by exhaustion and egged on by their still intermingling souls, “Are you sad you… missed it?”

“Uh. I mean… it’s nice that you tried to save me. It’s not like I’d ask if you wanted to… you know… kiss me?.. again?” Inuyasha’s words were so earnest that Kagome almost laughed. Almost.

“Do you… want me to kiss you again?” Kagome could feel hope filling her as she waited for his answer.

“I mean… it’s not fuckin’ fair,” even in the dark of the room Kagome knew he was blushing, “That you got to kiss me and I never got to kiss you back.”

At this, Kagome did laugh. But then she looked into his beautiful golden eyes, and gently placed her hand on the back of his head. Kagome leaned into him and brought her lips to his. He kissed her back tenderly. It was a kiss Kagome knew she would remember forever, and given the impassioned look in Inuyasha’s eyes, she suspected that it was one he would remember forever as well. Even as both wanted to continue, the events of the day caught up with them, and both fell asleep, holding one another.


	13. Between Brothers

“Fuck you.” Inuyasha would not use his claws to eviscerate his brother, so he had to settle for using his words.

“It was necessary Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru sat across the desk from Inuyasha, “We had to test the limits of your control.”

A small giggle from next to him both made Inuyasha’s heart swell and temper surge.

“It’s not fucking funny!” Inuyasha barked at his brother.

“You said, and I quote, ‘if you touch her again I’m gonna stick my claws so far up your ass you’ll taste them’,” Kagome laughed, “It was quite a sight. Full demon with your mouth.”

Inuyasha growled, “don’t you understand? I could’ve _lost control_ again. It was really stupid to put Kagome in--”

“It was Kagome’s idea Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru exhaled, “Save for inflicting you with a mortal injury, challenging you by touching her was the only way to evoke your instinctual response, to transform you. And it worked... Trust me, I have no desire for your mate.”

Inuyasha blushed so deeply he looked scarlet, but he did not respond. _He_ had wanted to tell Kagome that he wanted her to be his mate. It was embarrassing to see that his asshole brother had come to that conclusion himself.

“You were completely lucid,” Kagome leaned into him, he loved the way her weight felt against his body, “And if you’d started to lose yourself again, I knew I could protect you.”

“Keh.” Inuyasha huffed, he hated that she was right, but had learned it was impossible to stay mad at her for longer than a moment. Inuyasha turned his eyes back to his brother, “Oi, asshole. If you ever pull that shit again, I _will_ stick my claws far enough up your ass to dislodge the stick you have in there.”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha wasn’t sure he liked either response.

“Kagome, please tell me how things are going,” Sesshomaru turned toward Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha’s growls.

“I want to recommend my brother Shippo to be Inuyasha’s tutor. He’s in college studying Demon Assimilation into Modern Society. He’ll be able to get Inuyasha up to speed on demonic customs and norms,” Kagome replied, also ignoring Inuyasha’s growls, “I’m heading home now, and will give him a call. He’s looking for a side gig, so I think he’d be delighted to take this.”

“I approve. And do not let me keep you any longer,” Sesshomaru replied.

“When will you get back,” Inuyasha attempted to keep the whine out of his voice.

“I’ll be back tonight,” Kagome ruffled Inuyasha’s bangs, “I’m bringing ramen.”

As Kagome left the study, Inuyasha wanted more than anything to follow her, but he did not. Kagome was always one who kept her word, so he knew that he would get to see her again that night, and would get to eat ramen, one of his favorite things about the 21st century. The moment she was out of earshot, Inuyasha rounded back on his brother.

“It was a shitty thing to do.” he crossed his arms, “Necessary or no.”

“What would you have had me do?” Sesshomaru’s glare was cold, but Inuyasha heard an edge of exasperation to it.

“You shoulda just stabbed me a couple times,” Inuyasha’s reply was dead serious.

“Kagome would never have allowed that when there was a much simpler test,” Sesshomaru snarled.

“She doesn’t know.” Inuyasha mumbled, “She doesn’t know that she’s my chosen mate.”

“I doubt that is true,” Sesshomaru replied, “Just because you have not declared it does not mean she is in the dark.”

Inuyasha’s shoulders slouched. He didn’t care that his brother was probably right. Asking Kagome to be with him forever was not something he was going to rush into.

It had only been three days since he ‘woke up’, and everything he felt for Kagome in the darkness had grown exponentially. The kotodama around his neck was now so full of love that it had become armor around his soul. Even if his demon blood surged again, his soul was still in complete control of his body. The kotodama’s strength grew with every moment he and Kagome were together, the power of their souls enriching it. And when Kagome left for the day, he found himself pawing at it, reassuring himself that it was all real.

After their first night and first kiss, Inuyasha held back, afraid he was mistaking Kagome’s resolve to save him for wanting to be with him. Additionally, waking up in the future had been… jarring. 123 years had passed since the day he lost himself fighting at his brother’s side, and the world had changed around him. The change in his brother was almost as jarring. He still had not been able to figure out why Sesshomaru had done it. Sesshomaru had not just saved him, he’d done it by finding Inuyasha’s chosen mate.

“Why.” Inuyasha was barely aware that his thoughts had escaped his lips, “It was so much easier to put me down like the rabid dog I was…”

“It would have been a dishonor to our father,” Sesshomaru cut him off, “You fought for him, for family. Because of you, we put an end to the last of the filth seeking to sully our father’s name. And I will not dignify your absurd question with any further discussion.”

Inuyasha heard something extra in Sesshomaru’s stoic voice. Frustration. _Affection_ . Sometime during all those years, Sesshomaru had started viewing him as a _brother_. Or maybe it had happened before, and it was only after waking up that Inuyasha finally recognized it.

“Thanks.” Inuyasha’s lips barely moved when he said it.  
“Pardon?"  
“Don’t make me say it again asshole.”

An uncharacteristic smirk appeared on Sesshomaru’s face, and Inuyasha’s smile followed. Sesshomaru saved his life. Sesshomaru kept him safe for 123 years. Sesshomaru kept him from hurting others for 123 years. Sesshomaru unrelentingly searched for a way to bring him back to himself for 123 years. And Sesshomaru found Kagome: his savior, his _mate_.

“Fuck I’m going to be paying you back for this shit for the next 123 years.” Inuyasha growled, but his smile had not abated, “But don’t forget I can still kick your ass.”

“We’re brothers,” Sesshomaru replied, the small curl of his lips also still present, “We’re destined to fight until we die.”

Inuyasha couldn’t hold back the boisterous laugh that broke through him. He looked at his brother, who shook his head but never lost his little smirk.

 _Brothers, destined to fight until they die._  
 _Brothers._  
Inuyasha liked the sound of that.


	14. Fairy Tale Ending

“Why the fuck do I need to know that?” Inuyasha growled, eliciting an eye roll from his green eyed fox demon tutor.

“Because we don’t settle inter-demon conflicts by charging into things and swinging swords anymore  _ idiot _ ,” Shippo mocked, knowing that Inuyasha would not retaliate (being Kagome’s brother had its advantages), “So. Actually do your homework on demon tribunals before you create an international incident.”

“I fucking get it. No swinging sword. Go through the demon tribunal system. Family first.” Inuyasha mocked the fox demon’s high-pitched voice, “And conflicts with humans go through human courts. So demons do everything they can to avoid them.”

“Good dog,” Shippo patted Inuyasha on the head, causing Inuyasha to growl.

“Keep doing that and even Kagome won’t mind if I give you a lump on your head,” Inuyasha bared his fangs, and Shippo flinched, but recovered quickly.

“Yeah yeah yeah… tell that to the tribunal.” Shippo jeered, “Tomorrow I want you to have actually  _ read _ the material on human courts, specifically about their anti-demon biases.” 

“Fine.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes, “But try to make it less boring tomorrow.”

“You say that every day…” Shippo chuckled, “And I always deliver.”

“Sure you do fox…” Inuyasha teased, “Tell your mom her ramen was delicious.”

Shippo grabbed his bag, and waved goodbye, “Tell Kagome to call her mother.”

Inuyasha snickered and waved Shippo away. Even though neither would admit it, they’d become friends. Shippo, while certainly able to push Inuyasha’s buttons, was an excellent tutor. Inuyasha hated feeling so out of place, and often found himself frustrated with just how much he didn’t know. Shippo always seemed to sense those moments, and would be extra patient during those lessons. Inuyasha understood why he needed to learn, because he had missed so much. His old way of resolving conflict usually involved him unsheathing his sword and charging toward whoever it was who offended him; a conflict resolution method that was dated even a century ago.

“Fucking human courts.” Inuyasha grabbed the dumb book that Shippo had left for him, flipping to the page of the chapter he was supposed to read. He  _ knew _ that Kagome would ask if he’d done it, and he did not lie to Kagome. But it was hard. Especially today. Especially with what he was going to confess to her  _ today _ .

After he’d read through the dumb assigned chapter, Inuyasha headed toward Sesshomaru’s study.

“Oi, asshole. I need to beat the shit out of something.” Inuyasha flopped into a chair.

“You realize that one of us works for a living, correct Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. Inuyasha  _ hated _ when Sesshomaru made him feel useless, but swallowed it down. He smelled his brother’s irritation and knew he’d get his way soon.

“My nose doesn’t lie, you could use a chance to beat the shit outta something too,” Inuyasha smirked, causing Sesshomaru’s eyes to narrow further.

“Fine.” Sesshomaru moved quickly, and Inuyasha bounced after him.  
“Weapons?” Inuyasha called.  
“None.” Sesshomaru replied.  
“Just keep from putting any holes in me today asshole.”  
“Something important happening today?”  
“Fuck you.”

Once in the cavernous space, the brothers began circling one another. Sesshomaru took the first swing, swiping at Inuyasha’s shoulder. He dodged, recognizing his brother was just feeling him out.

“Why has it taken so long?” Sesshomaru took another swipe, much faster than the first, and caught Inuyasha’s quickly raised forearm.

“I’m a fucking coward.” Inuyasha used Sesshomaru’s momentary distraction to knock him off-balance.

Sparring between the brothers had become a place where they had heart-to-hearts, all while keeping score of who caused more damage to the other.

“Just tell her,” Sesshomaru caught himself, and used the opportunity to return Inuyasha’s kick, “I don’t suffer cowards.”

“Says the man who pussed out of telling Rin how he felt for how long?” Inuyasha jumped backward, growling that Sesshomaru had still managed to make contact. Sesshomaru snarled back.

“Then man up!” Sesshomaru advanced on Inuyasha, unleashing a crack of his light whip, but Inuyasha was too fast.

“I have nothing to offer her,” Inuyasha feigned left, then went right, catching Sesshomaru’s thigh with a swipe of his claws. He ripped the fabric and broke the skin, but didn’t draw blood.

“Do not assume that I would not take care of my brother,” Sesshomaru boomed, catching Inuyasha with his whip.

“I don’t want your fucking handouts,” Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru’s whip made contact.

“Don’t insult me brother,” Sesshomaru paused his attack, “I’ve been the guardian of your assets for 123 years. I have been able to grow them for you substantially.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Inuyasha rounded on his brother, but halted his own attacks, “Even 123 years ago I had jack shit to my name.”

“I seized the holdings of that demon filth you put down, and split them equally between us,” Sesshomaru started a slow advance, restarting their bout, “It has compounded favorably.”

Sesshomaru cast his light whip again toward Inuyasha, who dodged it with a high jump.

“Additionally,” Sesshomaru continued, redirecting his light whip toward Inuyasha, “Kagome is not the type of woman to consider material goods as part of courting.”

The thought of Sesshomaru courting Kagome sped up Inuyasha’s blood, and he found himself nimbler and more aggressive. He used it to charge toward Sesshomaru while avoiding his whip, punching Sesshomaru in his chest.

“You got faster brother, did I hit a nerve?” Sesshomaru had the audacity to grin at the impact.

“Don’t make me unleash the beast, fuckface,” Inuyasha bared his fangs, “Kagome is MINE.”

For the next half hour, the brothers did not talk. They moved with grace, attacking and parrying with claws, arms, legs and fists. Both landed plenty of blows on the other, and by the end, both felt sated. After bowing to one another to signal their bout was through, both headed back up through the mansion.

“I didn’t earn it myself,” Inuyasha crossed his arms as he followed after his brother.

“You have much to learn about this century brother,” Sesshomaru stopped, and turned around, “You earned every cent. I did little with it, save for investing it and allowing it to grow. 123 years means what was a small sum has become a considerable fortune.”

It was strange. For most of Inuyasha’s life, he had nothing more than the clothes on his back, and later, his sword. He’d buried his mother’s treasures by her grave, vowing that they would either stay with his mother forever, or be presented to his mate (should he ever be so lucky as to find one). Finding out he had a  _ considerable fortune _ now was… a shock.

“Fuck me.” Inuyasha let it slip from his mouth, drawing a considerable eye roll from Sesshomaru, “How the hell am I ever going to repay you for… everything?”

“I tire of this conversation Inuyasha. You  _ put down the last of our father’s enemies.  _ You sacrificed yourself for family,” Sesshomaru punched his words, “There are no debts to settle.”

“Keh.” Inuyasha folded his arms. Silently though, he vowed he would find a way to repay his brother.

“Go clean yourself up,” Sesshomaru turned back around, ”Rin and I will be out for the evening. It’s a lovely night. Perhaps you should consider taking dinner on the terrace.”

Before Inuyasha could retort, Sesshomaru was gone.

Inuyasha sighed, deciding his brother was right, and headed off to bathe. Despite having a large bathroom and shower, Inuyasha preferred the pool in his enclosure. He found floating in the water peaceful. It gave him some small respite in a world where everything was so different from what he remembered.

After soaping himself and rinsing, Inuyasha emerged from the pool. He looked around to make sure no one could see him, then shook himself dry. He dressed in a pair of charcoal jeans and a red t-shirt. As he looked around his former ‘home’, he tried to replay the last three weeks of his life.

Three weeks ago, he was a soulless beast bent on killing - a half-breed disgrace to his father. Three weeks ago, his entire world was 123 years in the past. And then he woke up. What the fuck had happened? His brother treated him like… an actual brother. He had a fucking  _ fortune _ he was not aware of. His chosen mate had saved his soul with her love. And after tonight, Kagome would know just how much she meant to him.

He wandered up to the terrace to find the dinner settings already placed.  _ Fucking Sesshomaru. _ He couldn’t lie, it was perfect for what he had planned. The phone Sesshomaru had given him buzzed, causing him to jump.  _ Fucking technology.  _ He swiped to see the message.

_ On my way!  _ Kagome’s text message caused his gut to lurch forward.

Inuyasha scurried down to the kitchen to tell Sesshomaru’s staff to leave them the fuck alone; that he’d be the one to serve the food. He wanted no interruptions.

_ Dinner on the terrace. Just you and me.  
_ Inuyasha texted Kagome from the kitchen.

_ Sounds good - see you soon! _ 😊 _   
_ He loved how she managed to sound excited through text message.

Inuyasha watched as the staff placed their meals on serving trays. Once done, he then grabbed them both and headed back to the terrace. The sun was setting and cast everything in a soft golden light. He pictured how Kagome’s eyes would look reflecting the sunset, how her dark hair would sparkle with the burning colors of the sky, how her skin would look like it glowed. Why was she taking so long? Inuyasha looked down at the clock on his phone. Ten minutes had gone by - there were another five to wait. He tried not to pace, but entirely failed.

Inuyasha went to find Buyo to entertain him for a little while. The fat cat could always be counted on for a good distraction. Upon seeing Inuyasha though, Buyo bolted toward his favorite hiding spot under the couch. 

“Little asshole. Next time I’ll remember to bribe you,” Inuyasha grumbled, not sure whether to be impressed or offended by the cat’s perceptiveness.

He walked back up to the terrace, and took another sniff of the dinner. It was a stir fry. Not as good as ramen, but good enough. He looked at his watch again, satisfied to see that his ambling around had burned another three minutes. Only two more until Kagome arrived. He decided to wait at the door for her. He loved waiting there, catching the first small hints of her scent in the air before she knocked.

On cue, vanilla and cherry blossoms hit his nose. Inuyasha’s heart fluttered as he waited. He thought about all the things he wanted to say to her. How he’d been so scared after that first night that he’d withdrawn himself. How he slept every night with that little dog she gave him. How he waited by the door for her to arrive in the morning, just to be sure  _ he _ was the first person to catch her scent. How even if she did not choose him as he had chosen her, he was her’s and would be as long as she would have him. He was a man who was no good at words, held hostage by all the words he wanted to say. But they were all words he  _ would _ say tonight.

The knock came right as he expected it, and a smile lit up his face. He counted to ten (so she did not know he was waiting for her on the other side of the door) and opened it.

“Hey you,” Kagome’s smile put the sunset to shame. She looked absolutely beautiful in a pair of jeans and a white knitted sweater. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was not wearing makeup.

“Hope you don’t mind it’s just you and me tonight,” Inuyasha attempted to sound less nervous than he was. He failed.

“It’ll be nice not to have your brother and you snarling at each other for a change,” Kagome chuckled. She smelled and sounded nervous.

“Keh.”

“You okay?” Kagome lightly laid her hand on Inuyasha’s arm, causing warmth to radiate to the rest of his body.

“Uh. I will be. C’mon, we might catch the last of the sunset,” Inuyasha grabbed Kagome’s hand and tugged her up the stairs and into the little garden.

“It’s beautiful,” Kagome looked at the little table, “Special occasion?”

“S-Something like that,” Inuyasha stuttered, “So how was miko training?”

“Oh! Not bad. I’m in control of my reiki now - so Sesshomaru can stop worrying that I will accidentally purify him!” Kagome laughed, “I still can’t believe that I have miko powers. I thought they awakened at puberty.”

“Puberty?..”

“U-um….” Kagome was blushing, “When a girl becomes a … woman.”

“O-oh.” now Inuyasha was also blushing. This was not going well. He needed to man up. Now.

“Kagome?” Inuyasha started, “Do you think about that day? The day you woke me up?”

“Of course I do,” Kagome looked into Inuyasha’s eyes.

“I do too…” Inuyasha forced himself to continue, “But it didn’t happen when you think it did. It happened the first time I felt you. It was dark in that place, then all of a sudden there was this little light with me. And for the first time since I’d fallen into darkness, I knew who I was again. The light was you. You made me want to wake up Kagome, because I wanted to meet you. You brought me back to life.”

Kagome kept quiet, letting Inuyasha continue.

“You ever wonder why you were the only one I never tried to hurt while I was transformed?” Inuyasha took Kagome’s hand into his. He was on the edge of saying it, but he stopped. The words refused to leave his lips.

“Why… Inuyasha?” Kagome’s eyes had so many emotions, Inuyasha could not tell one from the other. He knew it was time to confess to her.

“Because…” Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “You’re my chosen mate.”

When he opened his eyes, he saw the tears that he could smell.  _ Fuck _ . He didn’t know what to say to make her tears go away. Was the idea of being mated to a half-demon so terrible it would drive someone to tears? But then he looked more closely at her face, and realized that Kagome looked…  _ happy. _

“Inuyasha…” Kagome replied, “How come it took you this long to tell me?”

“I was afraid,” Inuyasha hid his face under his bangs, “I’m a fucking half-breed who spent the last hundred years as a monster. Who would want to be with  _ me _ ? It felt like a fucking death sentence for you.”

“You idiot!” Kagome moved Inuyasha’s bangs out of the way, “You made me think you weren’t interested. You kissed me that night, then just… stopped. I thought you’d come to your senses and decided I wasn’t the one for you.”

“Shit Kagome,” Inuyasha felt like a fool, “I… I think about that kiss. And how I want to kiss you like that every fucking day.” 

That was all it took for Kagome to close the distance between them, letting her lips find Inuyasha’s. When she opened her mouth and used her tongue to trace his fang, Inuyasha could not keep the smile off of his face. She was right, he was a complete fucking idiot. If he had told her earlier, he would have gotten to kiss her like this a lot sooner. He pulled himself away, just for a second.

“So… does that mean… I can court you?” Inuyasha heard how hopeful and excited he sounded, but he didn’t care. He  _ was _ hopeful and excited.

“Yes Inuyasha. You can court me.” Kagome laughed, and wiped the few remnant tears from her eyes, “Because when I said I loved you, I meant it.”

Inuyasha thought he was going to say everything he’d had on his mind. He really did. But instead, he kissed Kagome’s beautiful lips again, pulling her body to his. His Kagome. His  _ mate _ . He would prove to her that he was worthy of her, because she was his everything.

The two ate dinner as the last of the sun’s rays receded over the horizon, laughing with renewed joy. As the pair ambled back into the mansion, they held hands and talked about what they would do together tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. When they finally had to say goodbye, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and kissed her again. Savoring the amazing woman he could not wait to make his own, for he knew now that she was his.

The road ahead was still full of challenges, but Inuyasha knew he could face them, especially with Kagome (and as much as he was loath to admit, his brother) at his side.

* * *

**Postscript**

The demon community in modern times was close knit, for surviving the assimilation into the human world had driven the surviving demons to band together. Thus, when news of the reappearance of Inuyasha Taisho came out, it spread like wildfire. Sesshomaru turned everyone away, explaining that his brother was ‘recovering from a curse.’ The rumor spread that a century ago, a priestess had cursed Inuyasha to an unending sleep by shooting him with a bespelled arrow, and that Sesshomaru had spent the rest of that century searching for the priestess's reincarnation to reverse the curse. Since the Taishos started being seen with Kagome Higurashi, a recently discovered miko, everyone assumed she was that ‘reincarnation.’

Eyebrows were raised at the closeness of the awakened Taisho brother and the miko, but who were they to pass judgement on love? So when it was announced that Kagome Higurashi had accepted Inuyasha Taisho’s proposal, most were not surprised. They even whispered that it made for quite the fairy tale ending to the entire saga.

For the four souls who knew the truth, it was only spoken of in whispers in the privacy of the Taisho mansion. All other evidence of ‘the beast in the basement’ was erased from existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may play with this AU in another story, but for now, we end here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
